Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to expert training tools, and more specifically to the computer-related technology of computer-based authoring and training tools.
Recognizing patterns, making pinpoint discriminations, and judging what is normal and abnormal are perceptual skills that usually set apart experts from novices. Some tools are available that try to take advantage of the perceptual skills of experts and train novices. For example, a novice may be shown a photo and presented with choices to determine what is abnormal about the picture. As another example, a scripted video may play for the novice and will prompt the novice to indicate what is normal or abnormal.